Really I Didn't Know
by 614foundlove
Summary: [ONESHOT] Aku benar-benar namja bodoh. Aku namja yang membiarkan kekasih ku pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tanpa sepatah kata. Tanpa sebuah senyuman ia meninggalkanku disaat aku masih benar-benar membutuhkannya, membutuhkan senyum manisnya yang membuat hatiku teduh saat melihatnya-Huang Zi Tao. KRISTAO/TAORIS/YAOI/BoysXBoys.


Author:

youngjan

Title:

Really I Didn't Know

Cast:

Kris, Tao and other cast

Genre:

suka-suka readers :v

Warning:

YAOI,Boy X Boy, AU , typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Baca ff ini diharapkan dengar lagu Baekhyun and Chen - I Really Didn't know

 **[DIHARAPKAN BACA A/N DIBAWAH]**

.

Hey! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION

.

.

DON'T LIKE,JUST DON'T READ

.

.

KRISTAO REAL!

.

.

Aku benar-benar namja yang bodoh. Aku namja yang membiarkan kekasihku pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tanpa sepatah kata. Tanpa sebuah senyuman ia meninggalkanku di saat aku masih benar-benar membutuhkannya, membutuhkan senyuman manisnya yang membuat hati ku teduh saat melihatnya.

Aku Huang Zitao, namja yang membenci kekasihnya sendiri. Aku namja bodoh yang tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa kekasihku meninggalkanku saat itu.

Aku menyalahkannya. Aku mencacinya. Aku menyakiti hatinya. Bahkan aku merusak segalanya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah saat ini ia sudah memaafkanku atau belum. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

 **Flashback On**

=Author POV=

Sinar matahari pagi nampaknya mulai menyinari kota Seoul dan masuk ke kamar seorang namja melalui celah jendela hingga membuat namja bermata panda yang masih tidur ini menggeliat tak nyaman dan mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk menusuk matanya.

"Eunghh.. sudah pagi? Gege dimana? Kenapa gege tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya namja bermata panda yang masih setengah sadar itu. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan pertanda bahwa namja bernama Huang Zitao ini masih mengantuk.

"Tao-er kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kemari, ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan." -Ibu Tao- menyuruh Tao yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tao yang baru bangun pun hanya menurut dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk tepat di samping Ibunya.

"Eomma ingin mengatakan apa? Mengapa eomma terlihat sedih? Dan dimana gege? Apa gege sudah berangkat kerja duluan?" Serentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Tao. Ia merasa ada yang Ibunya sembunyikan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali kepada kekasihnya yang tidak ada disampingnya saat ia terbangun tadi. Tao dan kekasihnya memang tinggal satu kamar di Apartement -Ibu Tao- dan tentu saja mengizinkannya karena sudah sangat mempercayai kekasih Tao itu. Bahkan selama ini kekasih Tao lah yang selalu mengurus dan menjaga Tao. Sungguh sangat berterimakasih kepada kekasih anaknya itu.

"Eomma jawab Tao! Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ada yang eomma sembunyikan? Oh apa eomma sakit?" Perasaan tidak enak mulai menjalar di pikiran Tao saat melihat wajah Ibunya yang terlihat sangat pucat.

"K-kris."

 **DEG!**

Tiba-tiba hati Tao terasa ngilu saat Ibunya menyebut nama kekasihnya itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan ada apa dengan Kris, kekasih Tao?

"K-kris? Kris ge? Kris ge kenapa eomma? Eomma jawab Tao! Gege kenapa eomma?! Dimana ia sekarang?!" Tao mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ibunya dan terus meminta jawaban dari Ibunya itu namun tak ada jawaban yang terlontar. Hanya air mata yang dapat berikan kepada sang anak.

"K-kris sudah pergi Tao-er. Ia kembali ke Beijing."

 **DEG!**

Lagi-lagi seperti ada benda tajam yang menghantam hati Tao. Sesak. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Tetesan demi tetesan air mata perlahan mengalir dari mata pandanya.

"Kris berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Sepertinya Kris tak akan kembali. Tao, maafkan eomma yang tak bisa menahannya. Ma-maafkan eomma yang..hikss." tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Ia memeluk anaknya yang sedari tadi sudah menangis.

"Wae eomma? Wae? Kenapa Kris ge meninggalkan Tao? Eomma jawab Tao eomma!" Tangisan Tao tumpah. Ia meremas kuat baju belakang milik Ibunya itu. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit saat mengetahui orang yang ia cintai masih bersama dengan dirinya kemarin dan baik-baik saja namun tiba-tiba hari ini sudah tidak ada di sampingnya lagi. Kris sudah kembali ke China tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Eomma? Apa salah Tao? Mengapa Kris ge kembali ke China tanpa memberitahu Tao? Wae eomma? Wae?!" Tangisan Tao semakin menjadi. hanya bisa memeluk tubuh sang anak yang gemetar menahan isakan.

"Eomma tidak tahu. Kris tidak memberitahu alasannya saat Eomma bertanya. Ia hanya berkata bahwa ia sangat mencintai mu dan mencintai Eomma." Jelas dengan suara serak khas orang habis menangis. Ia mengelus-ngelus punggung Tao, berharap anaknya ini bisa sedikit tenang.

"Cih! Jika ia mencintai kita, ia tak akan meninggalkan kita eomma. Ia tak akan meninggalkanku! Ia tak akan pergi! Ia.. ia hikss hikss.. a-aku benci Kris! Aku benci namja bodoh sepertinya hikss.."

"Tao! Jaga ucapanmu! Pasti ada alasan mengapa ia pergi! Sekarang hapus air mata mu dan pergilah berkerja! Eomma akan menyiapkan sarapanmu!"

"Arrggghhh!" Teriak Tao sembari mengacak kasar rambutnya. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Berjuta pertanyaan berputar-putar di dalam otaknya. Ditambah lagi Ibunya yang entah mengapa masih membela Kris yang jelas-jelas pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Berhari-hari Tao mencoba menghubungi Kris namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sudah menyerah untuk mencari tahu kabar Kris.

Setiap harinya, Tao menelfon Kris namun tak sedetikpun Kris mengangkat telfon dari Tao membuat kemarahan Tao sudah sampai di puncaknya.

Tao semakin geram. Ia mengeluarkan Iphone dari saku celananya dan mengetik sebuah pesan dengan tangan yang gemetar pertanda bahwa ia sedang menahan emosi dan jangan lupakan air matanya yang mulai merembes membasahi pipi nya.

'Kau pembohong! Jika kau mencintaiku mengapa kau meninggalkanku?! Mana janji mu?! Cih! Kau menghianati cintaku! Kau egois! Kau bodoh!' Pesan itu yang Tao ketik dan entah keberanian darimana ia mengirim pesan yang berisi luapan amarahnya itu kepada Kris, kekasihnya sendiri.

Setelah satu jam menunggu, Iphone milik Tao akhirnya bergetar menandakan bahwa ada pesan yang masuk.

Raut wajah Tao berubah menjadi sulit di artikan ketika membaca pesan tersebut.

 _From : Kris gege_

 _Jaga ucapanmu Zitao! Kau hanya tak mengerti!_

"Arrgghhh!" Tao mengerang frustasi sembari membanting keras Iphone nya yang untungnya terjatuh tepat di atas kasur miliknya.

Hati Tao semakin memanas saat membaca pesan balasan dari Kris, ditambah lagi Kris tidak memanggil Tao dengan panggilan kesayangannya seperti dulu. Kris malah marah balik kepada Tao.

Tao menjadi sangat kacau. Badannya yang semakin kurus, matanya yang sembap. Tao memutuskan berhenti berkerja dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurung diri di kamar. Tao yang cerewet seketika menjadi pendiam dan apabila Ibunya mengajak ia berbicara ia hanya diam saja.

Sampai akhirnya ada hal yang membuat Tao kembali membuka suaranya.

 **Cklek**

Pintu kamar Tao terbuka dan masuklah kekamar anaknya itu.

"Tao-er? Kita akan kembali ke China dan tinggal di sana. Kita akan kembali ke rumah Nenek mu." Ucap sembari mendudukan diri di kasur Tao sementara Tao hanya menunjukan wajah terkejutnya.

"Mwo?! China? Tao tidak mau eomma!"

"Tapi Nenekmu yang meminta. Nenekmu semakin tua! Tidak ada yang mengurusnya! Kasihan jika sepupu mu hanya sendirian mengurus nenek." tidak mau kalah dengan anaknya yang keras kepala ini.

"Ck! Eomma, bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengan namja bodoh itu? Cih! Aku tak sudi melihat wajah Kris lagi! Jika di China nanti aku bertemu dengannya maka aku akan menamparnya. Eomma tahu? Kris itu bodoh! Ia menghianati cintaku! Ia sang-"

"Cukup Zitao!" memotong perkataan pedas Tao terhadap Kris. Tao hanya diam sambil menahan air matanya.

"Kau tak mengerti Tao! Kau hanya tidak tahu! Berhentilah mengatakan Kris seperti itu karena ia tidak bersalah!" Perkataan mengundang kerutan di dahi Tao. Tao masih tidak paham mengapa Ibunya masih terus membela Kris.

"Ma-maksud eomma apa? Tao tidak mengerti."

"Kris. Ia mengidap jantung koroner dan ia harus menjalani operasi di China. M-maafkan Eomma yang tidak memberitahumu hikss.. Maafkan Eomma yang menutupi semua ini. Hikss.." Tangisan tumpah tapi di sisi lain juga lega karena telah memberitahu yang sebenarnya kepada anaknya ini.

Tao hanya diam tak bergeming. Tatapannya kosong dan terlihat air mata mulai berlomba-lomba meluncur keluar dari matanya.

"Kris berpesan pada Eomma agar eomma tidak memberitahu hal ini kepadamu karena ia tak ingin kau mengkhawatirkannya. Kris hanya takut jika operasinya gagal maka itu akan menyakitimu. Ia tak ingin melihat mu menangisinya." Lanjut dengan isakan disela-sela perkataannya.

"M-mwo? K-kris ge? T-tao benar-benar tidak tahu. Seandainya saja Tao tahu tentang penyakit Kris ge, maka Tao akan menahannya agar tidak pergi dan menjalani operasinya disini bersama Tao..hikss..seandainya saja Tao tahu pasti Tao akan terus menguatkannya bukan malah mencaci maki nya dan berkata yang bukan-bukan tentang dirinya. Hikkss Tao memang bodoh eomma hikss. Kris ge maafkan Tao hikss.." Tangisan Tao benar-benar tumpah di dalam pelukan sang Ibu. Hatinya sangat perih mendengar semua pengungkapan Ibunya tentang Kris barusan.

"Eomma ayo berangkat ke Beijing sekarang. Aku akan mencari Kris ge dan meminta maaf kepadanya secara langsung. Kajja eomma hikss..hikss.." Kedua tangan menangkup wajah Tao kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan apa yang anaknya pinta. Mereka berpelukan sebentar lalu menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke Beijing, China.

Tao dan sedang berada di Bandara untuk menunggu kedatangan pesawat yang akan membawanya kepada Kris di China sana.

"Eomma. Apakah Kris ge masih hidup? Apa operasinya berjalan lancar?" Tanya Tao penuh gelisah kepada Ibunya. Kini mereka tengah duduk di kursi bandara sambil terus menanti kedatangan pesawat dengan tujuan Beijing, China.

"Eomma yakin kekasihmu itu orang yang kuat. Kajja kita pergi! Pesawatnya sudah tiba." mengelus lembut surai Tao sembari tersenyum manis membuat hati Tao sedikit tenang.

Tao dan kini sudah berada di dalam pesawat.

Selama di perjalanan, Tao tak henti-henti nya menangis tanpa suara, hanya bisa mengelus punggung tangan anaknya untuk menguatkan hati sang anak.

"Tao-er kita sudah sampai." Tao mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan menggeliat karena merasa badannya pegal. Tao tertidur selama beberapa jam di pesawat dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman.

Saat turun dari pesawat, Tao dan langsung di sambut riang oleh sepupu Tao yang menjemput mereka.

"Tao-ya aku merindukan mu. Bibi Huang semakin cantik saja. Tao kajja ke mobil! Nenek sudah menunggu dirumah." Ucap sepupu Tao yang ternyata adalah seorang namja yang cantik.

"Yak! Luhan! Tak perlu menarik-narik tanganku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri Lu!" Ucap Tao kesal kepada sepupunya. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya membuat dan Luhan terkekeh geli melihat tingkah imut Tao.

Ternyata Tao tak berubah, masih tetap kekanakan pikir Luhan.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang sangat sejuk nan teduh, Tao langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan menghambur ke pelukan sang Nenek yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Nenek! Tao sangat merindukan nenek." Manja Tao pada sang nenek yang tengah duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga.

"Wah Tao-er kau sudah dewasa rupanya. Berapa usia mu sekarang hmm?" Ucap Nenek Tao sembari mengelus lembut surai milik Tao.

"Dewasa apa nya nek? Lihat saja ia masih kekanakan." Cibir Luhan yang ikut duduk disamping Neneknya dan .

Tao hanya memutar malas kedua bola matanya dan memilih untuk kembali mengobrol dengan neneknya.

"Usia Tao sekarang 22 nek. Tapi wajah Tao tetap terlihat muda dan tampan kan nek? Tidak seperti orang itu yang wajahnya cantik padahal ia kan juga namja." Sindir Tao sembari memberi tatapan mengejek kepada Luhan, sepupunya.

"Yak! Tao-ya! Jaga bicaramu. Aku ini lebih tua darimu dan sudah berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku ini tampan bukannya cantik! Dan aku ini pria sejati!" Ucap Luhan tak mau kalah dengan Tao.

dan Nenek Huang pun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan dua anak yang ada di hadapan mereka ini.

"Sudah sudah. Cucu nenek itu namja yang manis kok." Ucap sang nenek yang berusaha melerai pertengkaran dua cucu nya yang seperti Tom and Jerry itu.

"Oh ya Tao. Dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu kekasih mu yang seperti tiang itu. Sejak kapan ia kembali ke China?" Tanya Luhan membuat Tao bingung harus berkata apa. Tapi dalam hati, Tao sangat bersyukur bahwa Kris baik-baik saja dan itu berarti operasi Kris berjalan lancar. Apakah kalian bertanya mengapa Luhan juga mengenal Kris? Itu karena Luhan sering ke Seoul untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya yang bernama Oh Sehun dan ternyata Oh sehun adalah sahabat Tao dan Kris selama mereka tinggal di Seoul. Bukankah dunia sangat sempit

"Dimana kamar ku Lu? Bantu aku menyusun barang ku lalu akan ku ceritakan semuanya." Ucap Tao seraya menyeret Luhan.

"Ini kamarmu dan ceritakan semuanya. Ada apa dengan mu dan Kris? Aku curiga. Apa kalian berkelahi dan putus? Sayang sekali hubungan yang telah lama kalian jalin har- Arrghh sakit Tao-ya!" Luhan meringis kesakitan saat Tao menjitak kepalanya. Poor Luhan.

"Rusa bodoh! Kau menyumpahi aku dan Kris ge putus? Kau irih ya karena harus terpisah jarak dengan Oh Sehun yang ada di Seoul? Tenang saja Lu kekasih mu itu baik-baik saja."

"Ck! Cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Kris."

"Baiklah. Jadi begini.." Tao pun mulai menceritakan kepada Luhan tentang apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Kris. Tanpa sadar Tao menangis di sela-sela ceritanya. Luhan hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung sepupunya yang kini tengah terisak. Mereka berdua duduk di atas kasur kecil di kamar Tao.

"Sudahlah Tao. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Minta maaflah padanya." Ucap Luhan selembut mungkin. Walaupun Luhan sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan namun ia memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa.

"Bagaimana caranya untuk minta maaf jika tahu keberadaannya saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku meminta maaf lewat pesan. Aku tidak sejahat itu. Lagipula apa Kris ge mau memaafkanku Lu?" Tao menopang wajahnya yang tertunduk dengan kedua tangannya.

"Akan kubunuh jika Kris tak mau memaafkanmu. Kkkkk." Ucap Luhan asal dan langsung mendapat serangan bantal dari Tao dan terjadilah perang bantal antar dua namja cantik ini.

'Aku yakin. Sesuatu yang hilang pasti akan kembali lagi.'batin Tao.

Flashback Off

.

.

.

 _I'm sorry for blamming you.. for everything that i really didn't know._

 _I love you and i trust you so much but why? Why i must lost you?_

 _I swear.. Really, i didn't know the reason you leave me like this._

 _I don't know you will forgive me or no?_

 _Really, i didn't know._

.

.

.

=Tao Pov=

Di sebuah taman kecil di Beijing, di sinilah aku tengah bersantai menikmati indahnya sore hari bersama dengan sepupuku yang paling menyebalkan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Hari ini adalah tepat dimana satu tahun aku mencari keberadaan Kris namun nihil. Jangankan untuk bertemu dengannya, mencari tahu keberadaannya saja sangat sulit.

"Yak! Tao! Mengapa kau mengajak ku ke taman yang sepi seperti ini?" Suara Luhan tadi berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku. Saat ini kami tengah duduk di bangku taman. Memang taman ini sepi karena ini bukanlah hari libur tapi ada alasan mengapa aku ingin sekali kesini.

"Kau tahu Lu mengapa aku meminta mu menemani ku ke sini?" Luhan pun hanya menggeleng lucu menanggapi pertanyaan bodohku.

"Karena Kris ge sangat menyukai taman ini. Di akun sosial media miliknya, ia sering mengupload foto-fotonya yang sedang duduk di taman ini. Kris ge memang sangat suka dengan tempat yang sepi dan membuatnya tenang." Lanjutku. Luhan hanya tersenyum ke arahku.

"Tao-ya aku sangat bingung dengan kekasihmu itu. Ia sering sekali update di sosial media tapi ia tak kunjung membalas pesanmu. Dan lagi kalian sekarang sudah berada di kota yang sama tapi mengapa sulit sekali mempertemukan kalian berdua? Aku hampir putus asa membantu mu mencari nya." Ucap Luhan panjang lebar. Setelah kupikir-pikir ternyata yang Luhan katakan memang ada benarnya dan bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya.

"Lu, kurasa aku menyerah. Aku tak yakin dia akan memaafkanku. Terimakasih Lu sudah membantuku kekeke dan maaf merepotkan." Ucapku dengan nada selirih mungkin. Mataku sibuk menatap langit sore yang cerah, berbeda sekali dengan hatiku yang selalu mendung haha kurasa Kris membuatku menjadi seorang puitis sekarang.

"Kau ini bicara apa Tao-ya? Kita ini sepupu, sudah sepantasnya saling membantu dan menguatkan satu sama lain. Dan kau yakin akan menyerah mencari Kris?" Tanya Luhan meyakinkanku dan akupun hanya mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya aku tak yakin untuk menyerah. Aku masih ingin terus mencari Kris ge dan memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya namun aku lelah.

"Aku lelah Lu sebaiknya kita pul-"

"Tunggu.. Tao-ya liat itu." Mataku mengarah ke arah dimana Luhan menunjukkan sesuatu kepadaku. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat sesosok namja yang sudah hampir satu tahun tak pernah ku lihat lagi.

"Yak Tao-ya! Mengapa kau hanya diam saja? Kejar dia!" Luhan mendorong tubuhku memerintahku untuk mengejar Kris yang kini tengah beranjak pergi dari taman ini. Sepertinya Kris sudah lama berada di taman ini. Bodohnya aku tak menyadari keberadaannya karena terlalu asik curhat dengan Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau akan kesini ge. Hati mu tak akan bisa pergi dariku." Gumamku pelan seraya berlari mengejar Kris yang terlihat mulai memasuki mobilnya. Akupun semakin mempercepat kaki ku dan di waktu yang tepat aku berhasil menghentikan mobil Kris yang hampir melaju.

"Yak! Kau mau ma- T-tao?" Ucapnya sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menghentikan mobilnya. Ya. Aku kini seperti orang bodoh. Merentangkan tangan dan hampir tertabrak mobilnya hanya untuk menghentikan namja yang kutahu sifatnya sangat keras kepala. Cih! Persetan dengan harga diri!

"Menyingkirlah! Zitao! Aku bilang menyingkir! Atau-"

"Atau apa ge? Kau ingin menabrak ku? Silahkan jika kau berani!" Ucapku hampir teriak. Kris yang tadi hanya berdiri di samping mobilnya kini melangkah mendekat ke arahku. Aku mencoba menahan air mataku. Aku ingin sekali menangis sekarang. Bukan karena sedih melainkan aku hanya tak percaya bahwa aku bisa melihatnya lagi dengan jarak sedekat ini. Sungguh aku merindukan namja bodoh ini!

"Apa mau mu?!" Bentak Kris ge. Aku sedikit tersentak pasalnya ia hampir tidak pernah membentak ku.

"A-aku ingin berbicara padamu. Banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu. A-ku ingin kau men-"

"Ikut aku!" Belum selesai aku berbicara, tangan ku sudah ditarik kasar oleh Kris. Baru kali ini aku mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Kris ge. Ingin rasanya aku menampar wajahnya namun aku tak kuasa karena rasa cintaku menutupi kebencianku padanya.

"Cepat masuk!" Kris mendorongku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku duduk di samping Kris yang memegang kemudi dan mulai melajukan mobil Ferrari hitam miliknya ini. Selama di perjalanan suasana sangat canggung dan tidak satupun dari kami yang mampu membuka percakapan, sampai akhirnya aku yang curiga saat mobil ini terhenti di sebuah Apartement sederhana yang sekarang ada di hadapanku dan Kris ge.

"Ini tempat apa?! K-kau membawa aku kemana ge?!

"Turun!" Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah menarik paksa tanganku (lagi) tapi kali ini ia benar-benar mencengkram tanganku dengan kasar dan menyeretku masuk ke Apartement yang sepertinya adalah Apartement miliknya. Aku hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit pada tanganku yang kini memerah akibat kuatnya genggaman tangan Kris.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan! Aku tak punya banyak waktu." Bentak Kris seraya mendudukan ku di ujung kasur king size miliknya dengan kasar.

"Aww ge appo." Aku merintis kesakitan saat ia menghempaskan tanganku yang sedari tadi ia genggam dengan kasar.

"Give it back!" Perkataan Kris ge barusan mengundang kerutan di dahiku. Perlahan aku menatap matanya. Dapat kulihat amarah kini tengah menyelimuti jiwa nya. Ia terus menatapku. Tangannya mengepal. Aku tahu ia sedang emosi.

"My heart! Can you give it back?!" Lanjut Kris ge. Aku benar-benar membeku saat mendengar perkataannya. Apa itu artinya ia... ia juga tidak bisa melupakanku? Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin?

"Cih! Mengapa kau bungkam hah?! Bukankah kau sangat bersemangat saat memaki ku di pesan yang kau kirim waktu itu?! Dan mengapa tadi mengejarku eoh?! Kupikir kau tak mau lagi bertemu dengan namja egois seperti aku?! Apa mau mu? Zitao jawab aku! Apa ma-"

"Kau bodoh ge! Bodoh! Kau pikir hanya kau yang terluka disini? Kau pikir hanya kau yang paling benar? Kau pikir hanya kau yang kecewa disini? Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa marah? Tidak ge! Tidak! Aku juga terluka! Aku sangat terluka karena kau tak terbuka padaku! Mengapa tidak mengatakan kalau kau mengidap jantung? Mengapa tidak mengatakan kalau kau harus hikss.. menjalani operasi? Hikss..hikss mengapa ge? Mengapa?!" Tangisan ku pecah di sela-sela perkataanku. Tubuhku benar-benar gemetar menahan isakan. Aku benci menangis di depan Kris. Oh Tuhan mengapa aku sangat lemah jika berhadapan dengannya?

"K-kau meninggalkan ku tanpa sepatah kata. Kau kejam ge! Hiksss.. kau tahu? Hanya kaulah yang kubutuhkan! Hikss..hiksss t-tapi saat itu mengapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku hikss...dan mengapa menyuruh eomma merahasiakan ini semua?! Ge! Please tell me why?! Why?!" Tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Air mataku kini telah membasahi wajahku dengan sempurna. Tubuhku yang gemetar tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit tenang saat kurasakan ada yang memelukku. Ya. Kris ge memelukku bahkan sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku Tao. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tak ingin melukaimu. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu khawatir. A-aku.." Kris menghentikan perkataannya seraya melepaskan pelukan hangatnya. Hatiku semakin tersayat saat melihatnya yang ternyata juga menangis.

"Maafkan semua perkataan jahatku pada saat itu ge. Saat itu aku hanya shock dan aku sangat kecewa ketika eomma mengatakan bahwa kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Saat itu aku baru bangun tidur dan sungguh aku tidak tahu ge. Aku tidak tahu alasan mu meninggalkan ku seperti ini. Sungguh aku tidak tahu ge. Yang ku tahu hanya kau yang tega meninggalkan ku. Kau pergi disaat aku masih belum siap kehilanganmu ge hiksss hikss ini sangat sulit di jelaskan dan.." aku menghentikan sejenak perkataanku saat kurasakan tangan Kris mengenggam lembut tanganku.

"Hiksss hikss a-aku tidak tahu ingin berkata apa lagi ge. Sangat sulit untuk ku ungkapkan lewat kata-kata. Intinya a-aku.. aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi jauh dari hidupku. Kau bertanya apa mau ku kan? A-aku ingin kau kembali ge! Hikss.. Aku ingin bersama denganmu selamanya. Aku ingin bermanja-manja dengan mu. Aku ingin terus berada di dekatmu ge. Hanya itu saja. Hikss hikss..aku merindukanmu ge kau tahu?! Hikss hiksss." Lanjutku teriringi isakan tangisan yang tak bisa kutahan lagi. Air mata yang kubendung tumpah begitu saja saat aku memeluk Kris ge dengan sangat erat seolah-olah ia akan pergi lagi. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Kris ge memeluk ku tak kalah erat. Ia mengelus lembut rambut ku dan mengusap punggungku untuk memberikan ketenangan. Sesekali ia mengecup kuncup kepalaku.

Nyaman. Hanya itu yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Maafkan aku baby panda. Maafkan aku. Aku yang telah membuatmu begini. Kini aku sadar bahwa kita saling menyayangi dan saling membutuhkan tapi ego kita telah menghancurkan segalanya. Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku juga sangat merindukan panda nakal sepertimu. Sekarang kau lihat? Aku sudah sembuh. Aku sangat sehat. Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan ku lagi. Sekarang aku disini. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku berjanji baby panda." Ucap Kris ge seraya mencium keningku. Pipiku memerah akibat perlakuan manisnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk terus berada di pagi, siang dan malamku. Berjanjilah untuk terus memeluk ku seperti dulu lagi. Aku mencintaimu Kris Wu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"I Love You more baby panda." Singkat padat dan jelas. 6 kata yang barusan Kris ucapkan mampu membuat perutku serasa dikelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu. Ditambah lagi dengan ia yang tiba-tiba menidurkan ku di kasur king size miliknya dan posisinya yang berada di atasku. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menindih tubuhku yang berada di bawahnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kris mendekatkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis milikku. Awalnya hanya sekedar ciuman biasa namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi menuntut lebih. Ku kalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Aku menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman panas ini.

Kris melepas tautan bibir ini dengan sangat berat hati karena aku yang terus memukul dadanya pertanda pasokan oksigen di dalam paru-paruku semakin meinipis.

"Wanna more baby?" Ucap Kris seduktif tepat di telingaku. Akupun hanya tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipi nya.

Kris ikut tersenyum dan mengecup lembut mata panda ku.

"Ge. I will never let you go again."

"And i don't want to go anymore. Wo ai ni baby panda."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

A/N: jjaa~ Laxy update tapi bukan update ff Laxy~ #kedip2 #digampar.

Ini adalah ff bikinan temen Laxy. Tenang Laxy gak asal nyolong ff orang, Laxy udah izin sama orangnya. Kalian tau? Laxy baca ff ini pagi-pagi pas nyampe kelas, temen Laxy -Author ff ini- langsung ngasih ini ff. Pas dibaca ternyata sad-". Otomatis Laxy mewek dikelas .

Yang mau baca ff lainnya dari youngjan add wattpad dia yah, namanya tetep youngjan kok! Yang punya wattpad [atau gk punya juga gpp] Vote dan komen ff youngjan di wattpad yah..

FF ini juga direview dong :3 *colek readers *dilemvar :'v

#LAST

#KEEPREVIEW !


End file.
